


Dance With Us

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Chris found he didn’t mind the loud music or bright lights as long as his kids were dancing against him.





	Dance With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



> Set in the same universe of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126583/bookmarks) lovely fic written by Merwin. Give it a read!

“Daddy, come dance with us,” Allison teased, voice barely carrying over the sounds of the club. 

The music was too loud for Chris’ taste, and he didn’t like how his ears rung with the beat. He wasn’t sure how they had talked him into coming along—alright, that wasn’t entirely true. It had involved lots of pretty, pouty lips around his cock. Chris may be in charge more often than not, but his kids knew how to get their way with the bat of an eye. 

Which was why Chris was currently inside a club. The strobe lights were causing tension to form behind his eyes, and he wanted to go home. He knew he was older, that there were twenty years between him and his kids but usually—usually he was able to overlook that. It didn’t come up much, not in their personal relationship, but it was glaringly obvious at times like this. 

Stiles was already on the dance floor, hips swaying as he threw his arms over his head, pulling his already cropped shirt even higher and showing off his slight abs. He looked good like that, Hunter training taking his already lean body and hardening it with muscle. His jeans were sticking to his skin, tight enough that they hid nothing and Chris found himself unable to look away when Stiles spun around. 

Chris had to stop himself from moving forward when a man came up behind Stiles, wrapped his arms around  _ his _ boy. Stiles looked up at Chris then, and his lips twisted into a smile as he ground his hips back into the man behind him. Chris set his jaw as he watched, and he clenched his fists as he tried to push down his jealousy. He knew Stiles was only teasing, but he had always been a rather possessive men and that attitude extended to his kids. 

“Please, daddy,” Allison asked again, stealing his attention back—not that Chris minded, both of his babies were beautiful to look at. 

Allison had dressed up as well, if one could call the amount of clothing she was wearing ‘dressing up’. Even now he could see her nipples through the thin fabric of her tight shirt, and it was tucked into a slip of denim shorts leaving her long, long legs available for Chris to stare at. The sight was nice, one of his favourites, and he found himself struggling to look away even as Allison pressed their bodies close together and pulled him into a kiss. 

He rested against the bar and pulled Allison in tighter, nipping at her bottom lip as she tried to deepen the kiss. He let Allison have her fun and enjoyed the kiss as it went on. Chris was big on showing affection—always had been, even before their relationship grew into what it was now—and he didn’t mind showing his baby girl off like this. 

“Daddy,” Stiles whined, pressing up against Alison's back as he joined them near the bar, “I want a kiss too!”

Chris obliged, of course he did, and he pulled Stiles in with a hand to the back of his neck. Chris smiled when Stiles sucked on his bottom lip, and Allison must have moved over because soon enough Stiles was pressing along his front. He skimmed his fingers along Stiles’ bare side, traced the lines of muscle with his fingers and chuckled when Stiles whined into his mouth. 

“Come dance with us,” Stiles breathed into Chris’ mouth, echoing his sisters words and Chris couldn’t say no again, not with both of them pressed against him, asking him so nicely. 

So he nodded, and he let them lead him further into the club. They each pressed close to him, Allison along his front and Stiles his back and Chris found he didn’t mind the loud music or bright lights as long as his kids were dancing against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/173110137649/lavenderlotions-400-follower-fic-giveaway), if you're interested  
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
